I'll be Back
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Meninggalkan Naruto hanya dengan selembar surat. Gaara menghilang dengan semua tanda tanya di benak Naruto. Percaya pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk percaya pada kekasihnya. Percaya pada pesan yang ditinggalkannya untuknya/ NaruGaa/ for NaruGaa Day/ Let's Spread the Love Minna o


**I'll be back**

Naruto menggenggam selembar kertas yang tampak usang. Kertas berisikan pesan yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah janji yang dipegangnya hingga sekarang walau sang terkasih masih tak menampakkan diri hingga saat ini.

"Dimana kau Gaara?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah rumah besar yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan kekasihnya padanya. Kekasih yang menghilang di pagi hari hanya meninggalkan selembar kertas bertuliskan.

**I'll be back. Gaara.**

**A NaruGaa fanfiction for NaruGaa fansday**

**Spread the Love**

**29 Juli 2013**

Manik naruto tersenyum kecil melihat banyak anak-anak berusia lima hingga sepuluh tahun berlarian di halaman depan rumah tersebut. Mereka tertawa bermain bersama. Tawa polos yang bisa membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum senang.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkukkan badannya sejenak pada seorang pria paruh baya yang memanggil namanya. Tersenyum kecil Naruto berdiri menunggu pria itu mendekatinya.

"Ayo ikuti saya."

Mengangguk, Naruto berjalan dibelakang pria itu. Kemarin memang dirinya sudah menelpon ke panti asuhan ini. Ingin bertanya sesuatu mengenai kekasihnya. Sebuah petunjuk kecil keberadaan Gaara yang berhasil dikoreknya dari sahabat dekat pemuda itu dua bulan yang lalu walau dengan susah payah. Keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kantor utama di gedung ini.

"Ini berkas lamaran Gaara-san satu tahun yang lalu. Dia memang berada di panti asuhan ini menjadi tenaga sukarela namun dua bulan yang lalu. Gaara-san meminta berhenti dengan alasan yang tak bisa dikatakan."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkinkah Gaara tahu kalau dirinya akan menyusul kemari. Itukah mengapa Gaara menghilang bersamaan dengan waktu Naruto mendapatkan kabar keberadaan pemuda itu. Namun satu pertanyaan dibenak Naruto.

Mengapa Gaara menghindarinya.

"Apa paman tahu kemana Gaara pergi?"

Sang pria pengelola panti asuhan itu menggeleng, melepas kacamatanya pria paruh baya itu terlihat sedih, "Gaara-san adalah pemuda yang baik. Walau pendiam bahkan tak pernah bersuara dia dengan ikhlas membanbrtu anak-anak di sini. Bahkan lambat laun semua orang di sini menyukai semua ketenangan dan kebaikan hatinya. Hanya saja—"

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Naruto khawatir perasaannya tak enak saat mendengarkan cerita yang membuatnya penasara.

"Gaara-san selalu tersenyum sakit saat ada yang menanyakan alasannya berada di sini. Dia terlalu banyak menyembunyikan luka di balik senyuman kecil dan ketenangannya."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Di dalam hati membenarkan sang paman. Kekasihnya memang sangat pendiam bahkan pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil bila Naruto merasakan ada yang disembunyikan Gaara darinya. Selalu saja memendam semuanya seorang diri.

"Naruto-san anda baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk kecil, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Saya tak tau apa ini benar atau tidak namun salah satu orang tua angkat anak di sini yang datang berkunjung mengatakan melihat Gaara-san di Hokkaido sebulan yang lalu."

"Bernarkah itu paman?"

Setitik harapan mengembang di hati Naruto. Hampir dua tahun Naruto berusaha menemukan Gaara namun sepertinya kekasihnya itu lebih pintar bersembunyi bahkan sahabat dan orang yang mengenal kekasihnya dengan kokohnya menyembunyikan keberadaan pemuda berambut merah itu. Seakan melindungin kekasihnya dari sesuatu yang tak mungkin Naruto ketahui.

"Saya tak bisa menjaminnya, namun kalau Naruto-san ingin membuktikannya. Bukankah lebih baik melihatnya sendiri."

"Paman benar. Terima kasih atas infonya aku pamit."

Pria tua itu hanya membalas pelan lambaian Naruto. Menghapus setitik air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Pada akhirnya semua akan menemukan jalannya Gaara-san. Sejauh apa pun kau menghindarinya takdir itu masih akan berputar," gumam pria itu. Pria yang pernah menganggap Gaara seperti putranya sendiri dan bercerita banyak di suatu malam tentang perjalanan anak manusia. Anak manusia yang mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang paling disayanginya.

.

.

.

"Arggghhhh … baka!"

Naruto merutuk di tepi jalan di sebuah jembatan. Tangannya melempar sekaleng softdrink yang sudah kosong ke jalan. Menarik helaian pirang miliknya.

"Baka … baka … seharusnya kutanyakan lebih dulu Hokkaido bagian mana." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil metalik hitam miliknya. Memijit kepalanya yang pusing karena sedari tadi berkeliling tanpa tujuan.

Hokkaido bukan pulau kecil menurut Naruto bagaimana caranya menemukan Gaara di tengah manusia sebanyak ini.

"Salju?" bisik Naruto saat butiran putih dari langit mengenai pipinya. Hokkaido memang sedang musim salju. Butiran putih itu turun ke bumi dengan kuantitas sangat banyak. Membuat sekeliling Naruto memutih. Namun Naruto belum mau beranjak bahkan setidaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya hanya untuk mengambil jaket tebalnya.

"_Apa kau tahu Naruto mengapa salju yang turun ke bumi terlihat begitu indah?"_

"_Indah? Apanya dingin begini. Hatchim!"_

_Bibir merah muda hanya tertawa kecil menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat pada kekasih pirangnya yang sedang flu. Kebiasaan setiap kali musim dingin menyampiri kota mereka._

"_Karena salju itu memberikan ketenangan diantara semua rasa dingin yang diberikannya. Indah dan memberikan ketenangan dalam bersamaan."_

"_Aku tak mengerti. Sudah tutup jendelanya Gaara." Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil saat Naruto menyeretnya masuk dan menggulung tubuh keduanya di dalam selimut tebal._

"_Aku hanya tahu kalau saat salju turun aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini dan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama. Hanya itu."_

"_Dasar tidak romantis."_

_Dan Naruto hanya tergelak mendengar kalimat kecil kekasihnay walau lengkung senyumannya tak menghilang saat merasakan deru napas Gaara yang terasa di lehernya. Pemuda itu ikut menyamankan diri ke dalam tubuhnya. Tertidur dalam pelukannya._

"_Yang kutahu apa pun musim yang kulalui aku hanya mencintaimu, Uzumaki Gaara."_

"_Aku tahu. Dan Namaku masih Sabaku Gaara, Naruto," ujar Gaara yang masih belum tertidur sepenuhnya walau matanya terpejam._

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat lintasan memori itu datang tanpa dimintanya. Mengingat wajah cemberut kekasihanya saat dirinya dengan seenaknya mengganti nama keluarga Gaara dengan miliknya.

"Aku pasti akan menyematkan namaku padamu Gaara. Itu pasti.

Kembali melajukan mobilnya, Naruto menuju pusat kota. Setidaknya mencari hotel untuk menginap karena sepertinya tak mungkin untuknya pulang dengan salju yang turun semakin deras.

"Selamat datang." Salah seorang pelayan penginapan tampak menyambut Naruto saat baru memasuki penginapan yang kelihatan hangat itu. Memilih penginapan dengan onsen di dalamnya sepertinya lebih baik daripada hotel yang bahkan tak terlihat sejak tadi di mata Naruto.

"Kamar satu. Maaf apa sekarang onsennya sedang kosong? Aku tak biasa berendam bersama orang lain."

"Baik tuan. Onsen kami biasanya kosong sekitar jam sebelas malam apa tuan mau menunggu?" ujar pelayan itu ramah. Memang biasanya ada tamu yang ingin menggunakan onsen seorang diri itulah mengapa mereka menyediakan onsen-onsen kecil yang bisa dimasuki satu keluarga.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. 10.30 pm

Dan itu berarti setengah jam lagi.

"Baik. Bisakah antarkan makanan ke kamarku sekalian?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian memanggil seorang lainnya untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya. Sebuah kamar sigle bed dengan jendela besar menghadap ke sebuah taman yang kini tertutup salju.

"Terima kasih." Menutup pintu kamarnya Naruto melempar koper kecil berisi keperluannya ke sudut kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di sebuah bed. Untunglah penginapanan ini memilik kamar bergaya eropa hingga ia tak harus tidur di futon.

Matanya hampir saja terpejam saat getaran dari handphonenya membuat manik safire itu kembali terbuka.

"_Kau ada dimana Naruto?" _Naruto menghela napas kesal menyadari siapa yang menelponnya. Seharusnya ia mengecek lebih dulu siapa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"_Bagaimana bisa bukan urusanku kalau tunanganku menghilang sejak seminggu. Bahkan baru bisa kuhubungi dan sekarang kau mengatakan bukan urusanku?"_

Ingin rasanya Naruto memaki wanita di ujung sana yang selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu. Jika saja tak mengingat kalau ia tak akan pernah berbuat kasar pada mahkluk berjenis kelamin sama dengan ibunya tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunanganku. Dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku."

Klek

Naruto menutup handphonennya sebelum suara menyebalkan di sana kembali membuat kepalanya sakit. Gadis yang baru saja menelponnya itu adalah gadis yang menjadi tunanganya sejak setahun lalu. Sejak Gaara menghilang entah mengapa keluarga besarnya gencar mengenalkan gadis padanya. Dan gadis itu berhasil membuat keluarga besarnya mengatakan iya dan Naruto mengikuti saja saat di pesta yang seharusnya perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan menjadi acara pertunangannya. Tak mau membuat siapa pun malu Naruto mengiyakan walau ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kekasih dan calon istriku hanya satu bukan gadis manapun di dunia ini. Hanya Gaara," desis Naruto kesal.

Alasan mengapa Naruto baru bisa melarikan diri mencari Gaara adalah karena gadis itu yang selalu merecokinya. Setahun pertama kepergian Gaara perusahaan dalam masa kritis membuat Naruto harus fokus mengembalikan perusahaannya membuatnya melupakan Gaara sejenak yang berakibat ia kehilangan jejak Gaara terlalu jauh.

"Seharusnya aku mencarimu lebih dulu Gaara dibandingkan perusahaan bodoh itu."

Naruto menutup matanya mengingat wajah Gaara yang selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Mengingat di dalam memori setiap ekpresi minim milik kekasihnya. Salahkan Gaara yang tak pernah mau difoto bersamanya sehingga Naruto tak memiliki potret kekasihnya—salah satu alasan lainnya ia kesulitan menemukan Gaara.

"Kaa-san, tou-san tolong jaga calon menantu kalian ya dari atas sana." Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap ke langit yang sudah menggelap dengan butiran salju yang masih turun. Meminta pada orang tuanya yang sudah terlebih dulu menghadap Kami-sama.

"Aku pasti memperkenalkan Gaara secepatnya pada kalian," ujar Naruto lagi.

Tok … tok …

"Masuk."

"Pelayanan kamar."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan wanita itu mengatur makanan untuknya di salah satu meja nakas. Membungkuk sejenak lalu kembali ke luar dan mengatakan onsen sudah bisa digunakan.

Mengganti bajunya dengan yukata yang disediakan dikamar itu. Naruto keluar menuju onsen yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Berendam sejenak melepas semua penat di tubuhnya.

Air hangat memang sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan semua rasa lelah. Terlebih ini adalah pemandian di dalam ruangan dengan atap yang transparan sehingga langit malam masih terlihat, sepertinya penginapan ini bergaya modern terlihat dari atap yang bisa terbuka diluar musim dingin.

Meneguk secangkir sake yang disediakan Naruto mencoba merasakan hangatnya air yang merendamnya. Walau bisa namun pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Gaara. Benarkah Gaara ada di pulai ini. Seingatnya Gaara tak memiliki kenalan di pulau ini.

Puas berendam Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Menikmatai makanan yang telah disediakan untuknya tadi.

Selesai, Naruto membuka handphonenya sekedar berusaha mencari informasi lainnya. Lama Naruto menunggu hingga akhirnya seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Ya, Naruto sudah kukatakan jangan menghubungiku lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan apa pun yang kuketahui."_ Belum sempat Naruto berbicara seseorang di ujung sana sudah mengoceh tanpa henti bahkan diberi kesempatan bertanya saja tidak.

"Aku belum bertanya apa-apa, Kankurou."

"_Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang Gaara bukan? Sudah kukatakan aku tak tahu lagi selain di panti asuhan itu."_

Kening Naruto berkerut, ada hal yang aneh.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Gaara tidak ada di sana lagi? Padahal aku belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak kau mengatakan Gaara di sana, Kankurou."

Terdengar helaan napas di ujung sana. Sepertinya pria muda itu telah salah bicara dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"_Baiklah. Sehari setelah aku mengatakan Gaara berada di sana. Seorang pengurus panti memberi tahukan padaku kalau Gaara sudah pergi dan aku tak tahu kemana."_

"Kau bohong. Bahkan kau tak pernah bercerita kalau Gaara adalah adik kandungmu."

"_Bagaimana kau tahu, Naruto?"_ terbersit rasa takut di ujung sana saat Naruto dengan santainya bicara. Kali ini Naruto akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan Gaara kembali. Walau pun sahabatnya sendiri membohonginya.

"Katakan dimana Gaara sekarang atau aku akan mengatakan pada media kalau Sabaku-corp bahkan dengan teganya membuang putra bungsunya 17 tahun yang lalu."

"_Baik. Kau menang. Jangan katakan apap pun. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini saat bertemu denganku waktu itu?"_

"Kupikir tak perlu kalau pada akhirnya Gaara benar-benar ada di panti asuhan itu."

"_Gaara memang adik kandungku. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya satu tahun belakangan ini saat tak sengaja dokumen kelahiran Gaara kutemukan di lemari kerja ayah. Bahkan saat kau memperkenalkan Gaara dulu aku tak merasakan kalau Gaara adalah adikku. Aku bahkan tak mengingat wajahnya."_

"Lalu."

"_Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal kepergian Gaara Naruto. Yang kutahu dua tahun yang lalu dia datang ke kediaman Sabaku. Menemui orang tuaku dan menanyakan alasannya dibuang padahal usianya baru tiga tahun."_

"Aku tak berniat tahu masa lalu menyebalkan itu. Kalian pasti mendapatkan balasannya untung saja Gaara diambil oleh paman jauhku."

Naruto ingat hari dimana ia bertemu Gaara. Bertemu dengan bocah kecil yang pendiam yang bahkan selalu bersembunyi dibalik kaki pamannya—Iruka. Manik jade yang langsung membuat safire Naruto jatuh ke dalamnya bahkan sejak saat itu Naruto berniat melindungi tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_Aku berterima kasih untuk itu Naruto."_

"…"

"_Terakhir kali kudengar Gaara berada di pulau Hokkaido. Dia bersama salah satu sahabat ibu di sana. Paman Hibiki, pemilik salah satu kedai sushi yang terletak di salah satu penginapan di sana. Kalau kau menanyakan lebih jauhnya aku tak tahu dimana tempatnya."_

"Terima kasih. Itu sudah cukup." Naruto mematikan kembali handphonenya dan berbaring dengan rasa lelah yang semakin bertambah. Kenangan masa kecilnya berputar. Kecelakaan orang tuanya bahkan kehancuran keluarga ibunya hingga akhirnya ia diambil oleh keluarga besar ayahnya.

'Kenapa kau pergi Gaara?' bathin Naruto bertanya padahal Naruto berniat melamar Gaara pagi itu. Namun bukan pelukan Gaara yang didapatkannya melainkan selembar kertas.

Setitik air mata turun dari safire Naruto yang tertutup. Tertidur dengan tangis yang turun dihatinya. Sang malam menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu hingga sang mentari menggantikannya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Semilir angin tampak membelai rambut pirang Naruto. Membuka atap mobilnya, Naruto membiarkan angin menyapanya. Walau salju sudah tak turun lagi jalanan masih terlihat penuh dengan salju.

"Indah sepertimu," bisik Naruto pelan pada kumpulan salju yang terbias mentari pagi membuat warna putihnya semakin berkilau indah.

Berhenti pada salah satu pompa bensin. Naruto turun dan membiarkan pekerja pom mengisi mobilnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri berjalan pada minimarket di pom bensin tersebut. Membeli sebungkus rokok Naruto bertanya pada pekerja di sana.

"Maaf … bisa aku bertanya sesuatu paman?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu anak muda? Sepertinya hal yang begitu penting?"

Naruto mengangguk, "apa paman tahu kedai sushi di sekitar sini. Pemiliknya bernama tuan Hibiki."

Paman tersebut mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"Seingatku ada tiga kedai sushi di sekitar sini. Kau bisa mengikuti jalan ini lurus saja karena kedai sushi itu terletak di tepi jalan. Tapi aku tak tahu yang mana milik seseorang yang kau cari."

"Ah, tak apa. Terima kasih paman."

.

.

.

Naruto sudah berkeliling hampir 3 jam namun tak satu pun kedai sushi yang dimaksud paman itu berhasil ditemuinya. Sepertinya kedai itu tutup sehingga tak tampak dijalanan. Mobil Naruto masih terus berjalan membelah aspal Hokkaido yang begitu dingin.

Semilir angin bertiup semakin kencang membuat Naruto akhirnya memutuskan menutup atap mobilnya. Membiarkan udara hangat di dalam sana.

Ckiiittt ….

Naruto mengerem mendadak saat matanya melihat sebuah kedai sushi yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Kedai sushi itu tampak biasa saja dengan bendera toko yang tampak usang namun tak mengurangi pelanggan yang datang ke sana.

Menepikan mobilnya sejenak, Naruto memasuki kedai tersebut. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan ikut menikmati sushi di tengah udara dingin yang kian bertiup kencang. Tak ada salahnya menikmati makanan hangat ini.

Mata Naruto tak lepas memperhatikan beberapa orang yang keluar masuk kedai. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa ditanyainya. Bergerak menuju kasir yang menerima pembayaran makananya. Naruto berujar sembari bertanya.

"Maaf apa pemilik kedai ini bernama tuan Hibiki?"

Pemuda muda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa kau mencari paman Hibiki?"

Naruto tertawa kaku, berusaha mencari jawaban apa. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Walau dalam pandangan penyelidik, pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kedai paman Hibiki tak jauh dari sini sekitar satu kilometer lagi. Kurasa kau akan mudah menemukannya. Karena kedai itu bercat merah dan dikelilingi pagar yang bersinar di kala malam hari."

Mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya, mencari informasi tentang kekasihnya walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama itu tidaklah mengapa.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan penjaga kedai itu Naruto menemukan kedai yang bersinar di kala malam hari. Sepertinya pagar itu dilumur cat fosfor yang bereaksi terhadap cahaya.

"Maaf tuan, kedai kami sudah tutup."

"Maaf paman. Aku sedang tak ingin makan, namun ingin menemukan seseorang yang bernama paman Hibiki. Benarkah kedai ini miliknya?"

Pria tinggi itu menatap curiga sebelum mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di samping kedai.

"Saya Hibiki ada kau mencariku anak muda. Kurasa kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Benar paman tidak mengenal saya, namun paman mungkin mengenal kekasihku. Namanya Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah pria paruh baya itu saat nama Gaara terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Gaara?"

"Kenapa paman bertanya? Tentu saja membawanya pulang."

"Pulang? Setelah dua tahun baru kau mencari keponakanku?" desisnya pelan.

Naruto menghela napas dan menekurkan kepalanya, "asal paman tahu aku sudah mencari Gaara sejak awal namun tak seorang pun berniat bukan mulut. Bahkan sahabatku dan Gaara seolah menyembunyikannya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak kuketahui hingga sekarang. Gaara pergi hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat padaku."

"Pesan?"

"Dia akan kembali hanya itu."

Hibiki tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk pundah Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau menunggunya saja. Duduk manis di rumah kalian. Karena siapa tahu Gaara kembali suatu hari nanti dan dia tak menemukan di rumah karena kau mencarinya apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Tapi paman."

"Kau hanya harus percaya. Bukankah itu pesan yang tersirat di dalam pesan yang ditinggalkan Gaara untukmu?"

"Apa itu artinya Gaara tak di sini, Paman?"

Hibiki menggeleng, "Gaara memang pernah mengunjungiku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya saja dia langsung pergi tanpa mengatkan apa pun."

Naruto mengepalkannya tangannya. Buntu akan kemana tujuannya lagi. Semua benar-benar tanpa tujuan saat ini.

"Percayalah. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Menunggu kalau Gaara akan pulang dan kembali padamu. Atau mungkin perasaanmu tak sebesar perasaan keponakanku?" tanya Hibiki bagaimana pun juga dirinya sedikit banyak tahu pada pemuda pirang ini siapa lagi yang memberitahunya kalau bukan Gaara sendiri.

"Haruskah itu yang kulakukan paman? Bagaimana kalau Gaara tak kembali?"

"Itulah namanya rasa percaya. Sebatas mana kau bisa mempercayai hatimu dan percaya adalah takdirmu sendiri. Sudah malam anak muda sebaiknya kau pulang istirahat," ujar Hibiki berdiri dan kembali menyusun beberapa bangku yang masih berserakan.

Naruto lalu ikut berdiri langkahnya menuju mobilnya terhenti sesaat di dekat Hibiki, "apa menurut Paman, Gaara memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

"Hanya dirimu yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara padamu. Karena kalian yang tahu bagaimana cinta diantara kalian."

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto membungkuk sejenak sebelum berpamitan. Langkahnya sudah cukup ringan saat ini. Bila Gaara memintanya untuk menunggu maka akan ditunggunya. Bila Gaara mengatakan akan kembali, kekasihnya itu pasti kembali. Dan Naruto hanya perlu menunggu di rumah mereka, menjaga perasaan dihatinya dan menyambut Gaara saat pulang nanti.

"Terima kasih nasihatnya paman Hibiki. Kalau kau bertemu Gaara lagi katakan aku sangat mencintainya!"

Hibiki hanya menggeleng pada pria muda yang baru saja berteriak dan menghilang di tengah gelapnya jalanan. Walau begitu sebuah senyum tipis tetap muncul di bibir pria tersebut.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menyampaikannya. Kurasa kau mendengarnya sendiri bukan Gaara?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak keluar dari kedai Hibiki yang tutup. Rambut merahnya sedikit panjang hampir menyentuh bahunya. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih paman, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto bila dia masih bersikeras mencariku."

"Tidak apa," hibiki mengusap surai pemuda yang sudah dianggap keponakan kandungnya itu. Walau tanpa ikatan darah dirinya sangat menyanyangi pemuda ini.

"Bertahanlah, juga demi mereka," ujar Hibiki sembari melirik pada dua bocah yang bergelayut pada kedua kaki Gaara. Menggendong salah satunya dan satunya di gendongan Gaara. Hibiki mencium dahi bocah berusia satu tahun setengah tersebut. Bocah yang mengerjab lucu karena mengantuk.

"Paman benar. Hanya sebentar lagi dan aku pasti akan kembali pada Naruto. Dan membiarkan kedua putraku menemui ayah mereka."

"Kau benar … ayo masuk sudah terlalu malam untuk waktu tidur mereka."

Gaara mengangguk dan membawa anaknya ke dalam. Sebenarnya sejak kedatangan Naruto hampir saja Gaara keluar jika tak mendengar suara Naruto. Dirinya mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Naruto dengan pamannya dibalik pintu kedai yang tak tertutup rapat. Tak pelak membuat hatinya menghangat, menambah kekuatannya untuk bertahan dan memenangkan pertaruhannya dengan mereka.

"Tunggulah Naruto, aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Gaara," bisik Naruto. Awalnya Naruto tak menyadarinya namun akhirnya Naruto tahu kalau Gaara ada di kedai itu. Kekasihnya itu bersembunyi di balik pintu saat dilihatnya bayang warna kemerahan di sana.

Gaara mungkin tak mau menemuinya dengan sesuatu alasan. Tapi Naruto yakin ada penjelasan semua ini. Yang terpenting Naruto tahu Gaaranya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan tetap memantaumu Gaara. Memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," bisik Naruto pelan, memikirkan cara untuk melindungi kekasihnya dari jauh. Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto terlebih untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara. Bahkan bila Gaara meminta dunia, maka dengan senang hati Naruto mengungsikan seluruh penghuni bumi ke bulan.

"Saa ini seperti main petak umpet Gaara. Ini pasti menyenangkan."

Melajukan mobilnya kembali ke Tokyo, Naruto akan menunggu Gaara di rumah mereka. Menunggu sang terkasih kembali ke pelukannya hingga kapan pun juga. Dan tak akan melepaskannya untuk kedua kali.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara/Naruto."

.

2 tahun yang lalu

Gaara baru saja hendak menutup cafenya saat dilihatnya sepasang orang tua berdiri di pintu masuk cafenya. Mengerutkan dahinya heran Gaara tetap mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Walau dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Gaara."

Kalimat itu yang terlontar saat ketiganya baru saja duduk. Dan Gaara mempersilahkan minuman untuk keduanya.

"Maaf … apa maksud anda, dan mengapa saya harus melakukannya. Lagi pula saya tak mengenal anda berdua."

"Jangan terlalu angkuh anak muda. Kalau tidak berpikir Naruto akan menggila, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga. Naruto adalah satu-satunya penerus group Namikaze dan kehadiranmu di hidupnya tidak dibutuhkan."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, saat berhasil menarik benang merah semua ini. Mereka berdua bukan orang asing melainkan keluarga kekasihnya yang tak pernah ditemuinya, mengelus pelan perutnya. Gaara menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kalau aku tak mau melakukannya?"

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya, termasuk bayi yang kau kandung itu kupastikan anak itu tak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."

Wajah Gaara memucat, Naruto bahkan belum mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Rencananya Gaara akan memberi kejutan pada hari jadi mereka besok sebagi hadiah. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kami tahu kau anak yang cerdas kau pasti bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Berdiri, keduanya beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam. Menatap sinis pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah mengancam calon penerus Namikaze. Mereka tak akan membiarkan golongan biasa menjadi penerus walau calon bayi di perut Gaara benar putra cucu mereka.

"Menjauh dan menghilanglah dalam hidup Naruto. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu didepannya."

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, saat melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tak bisa ditemuinya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Seseorang yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak ia dibuang ke jalanan.

"Paman Iruka?"

Iruka mengusap surai merah milik Gaara, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Membuat perasaan Gaara sedikit membaik.

"Mereka tak melakukan kekerasan padamu, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Paman."

"Maaf paman terlambat. Paman tak menyangka kalau tetua Namikaze itu akan kembali secepat ini."

"Maksud paman?"

"Mereka pasti tak akan mengizinkan orang sembarang yang menjadi pendamping Naruto, terlebih perusahaan sedang dalam kekacauan besar saat ini. Pilihan terburuk pasti diadakan merger antar perusahaan. Dan bila Naruto ketahuan memiliki kekasih, kau berada dalam bahaya Gaara."

"Aku mengerti aku akan pergi."

"Maafkan paman yang tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan ini?"

"….."

"Bersembunyilah selama tiga tahun Gaara, pastikan kalau Naruto tak bisa menemuimu selama itu. Paman akan mengusahakan sesuatu untuk kalian dan memastikan kalau mereka mengira kau menghilang sehingga kau dan anakmu tak akan menjadi target mereka."

"Paman?"

"Maaf aku mendengarnya tadi, aku tak mengira kau sedang hamil di saat posisimu begini. Terlebih mereka tahu tak akan bisa memaksa Naruto, itulah mengapa mereka mendatangimu."

Gaar mengangguk, membuat Iruka memeluk erat anak angkatnya itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengirim Gaara keluar kota. Bagaimana pun dirinya tak akan mengizinkan Namikaze menyentuh Gaara. Terlebih posisi Naruto sekarang tak akan bisa melindungi Gaara seutuhnya. Butuh waktu setidaknya 2-3 tahun untuk membungkam mereka.

"Paman harap kau bisa bertahan nanti."

"Aku akan bertahan paman. Dan kupastikan akan kembali nanti ke sisi Naruto."

The End

A/n:

Just another fict setelah sekian lama menghilang untuk membuat oneshoot NaruGaa dan bermain di FNI. Kebetulan ada event yang dari NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia tak ada salahnya untuk ikut serta.

Happy NaruGaa Day Minnta^o^ Let's Spread the Love

Sampai jumpa di FF Mizu yang lain

~Mizuno~

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
